A Week In Somone Else's Shoes
by Nanaja
Summary: Hermione devises a plan so that she can live out her fantasies without loosing her reputation...with a little help from pollyjuice potion. Adult themes
1. Saturday, An intro

I don't own any of the Harry Potter Characters

I don't own any of the Harry Potter Characters! They are all property of JK Rowling. I am just using them for my sick pleasures….

Yes I know that these situations are very coincidental. Get over it. It's a dirty story and if you want it to be, dirty things need to come together easily.

Very adult situations, don't read if you are under 18, you have been warned…

--

Hermione was ecstatic. Months of planning and working and collecting hair finally paid off and she was ready for the vacation of her life.

She was a teenager, she was curious. But she didn't let her curiosities get in the way of her studies, that wasn't what Hermione did. And besides, it wasn't as if she had prospects lining out her dorm room waiting to do unmentionable things to her.

The idea sprang into her head after second year, where it continued to fester and grow till it became her only fantasy. The thing she thought of while touching herself in her most intimate of places.

Use the pollyjuice potion to become other people, and then have sex with their lovers. Her juices would flow at the thought of being Pansy being taken by Malfoy, or becoming Cho and feel Harry's cum shoot into her mouth, or one of the many other senarios that would do laps in her brain till she was left panting.

It seemed so perfect to her, using other peoples promiscuities and keeping her own reputation at stake. It was just too good to resist.

Hermione's plan was to say that she was leaving for Christmas break, but instead stay behind in the shrieking shack with her potion. There was going to be another Yule Ball this year so nearly everyone else was staying behind. She would knock people out with a spell and then go about her business, then after she was done put the memory of what they had done into her victims head. Just to keep confusion out of it. She had asked Harry if she could borrow his Invisibility Cloak for the break. He seemed suspicious but luckily he didn't ask her any questions.

She had enough to last her a week, with maybe up to 2 doses a day. She had collected enough hair for her adventure. Taking snips from Pansy Parkinson, Cho Chang, Lavender Brown, Ginny Weasley (a couple in fact, she had been gaining quite a reputation), Parvati Patil, and Susan Bones.

Hermione had just kissed Harry and Ron on the cheek and waved goodbye. When they weren't looking she turned to make her way to Hogsmeade, Inivisibility Cloak and potion in tow.

She quickly shuffled her invisible way into the Shrieking Shack and tossed all of her luggage into a corner. While waving her wand through the air, cleaning up the dust and cobwebs out of her temporary bedroom, she starting pulling out various vials, each containing some hair.

She sat on her makeshift bed and propped her feet up on her pillow. Now all she had to do was wait…


	2. Sunday

Herimone was looking through her vials trying to pick which hair she would use

Herimone was looking through her vials trying to pick which hair she would use. She finally decided just to close her eyes and randomly pick one. She let her fingertips graze over the corks until she touched one that just felt right. She opened her eyes to read her scribbled hand writing spelling out 'Ginny'

She gave a sharp gasp of excitement, and a little out of nervousness too. It was beginning to be well know that Ginny had her fair share of boyfriends and Hermione wasn't sure which one she would have the pleasure of being with…

She traveled through the secret tunnel linking the shrieking shack to the whomping willow all the while shaking the two vials containing hairs and some of the pollyjuice potion.

_Better safe than sorry_. Hermione thought to herself.

At the base of the tree she gazed at the potion with a bit of hesitation. She was sure this would work, but she wasn't sure she could get away with it. It had turned bright orange, the color of Ginny's hair, as she stared at it. Finally, she knocked back one of the vials, the temptation was just too much.

She instantly felt sick, she could feel her spine twitching under her skin. Her breasts were shrinking slightly but her feet were growing to the Weasely size. After a few more twitches the transformation had stopped. Luckily Hermione and Ginny were about the same size so she didn't need to get new robes, but her feet were cramped.

She burst the door open and looked around, there were people by the lake but she wasn't worried, they wouldn't be able to see her. She poked the knot that froze the tree and jumped out of the tunnel. Hermione quickly jogged up to the castle.

Hermione whipped out the Mauder's Map she had taken from Harry, (She knew better than to ask Harry if she could borrow it. It was too suspicious.) and tried to find Ginny.

Her eyes widened when she spotted her by Snape's office and she was instantly pissed. She forgot Ginny mentioning that she had earned a detention. Well…Hermione wasn't going to let this ruin her fun. She was going to knock Ginny out anyway, if she was serving a detention or not!

She quickly made her way to Snape's office and when she looked at the map again she noticed that Ginny had gone to the restroom.

_Perfect! I'll stun her in there._

When Hermione approached the bathroom she heard Ginny humming to herself. She was getting nervous, it would probably be best if Ginny didn't see herself coming to stun her. She slowly opened the door to find Ginny bent over pulling up stockings. Before Ginny could speak Hermione stunned her from behind and she hit the bathroom floor with a thud. When Hermione approached her she saw that Ginny was dressed in a black bra and thong with the black stockings coming up to her thighs.

She was confused to say the least, but at the same time instantly turned on. She pulled off her own clothing to switch with Ginny, whatever was going on after her detention was going to be hot and she wasn't going to miss it.

Pulling the clothes off a limp body was hard enough but trying to prop her up on the toilet was even harder. Ginny kept banging her head against the door. She finally just held her up with a spell and locked the stall door behind her.

Hermione finally had the chance to look at herself in the mirror. Needless to say it was quite odd to see a half naked Ginny staring back. The bra was pushing her breasts up and together creating some cleavage and she turned to see the thong coming up from her freckled ass. She picked up her robe and put around herself. She was practically salivating at the thought of what could possibly happen after detention. Who was she going to be with? Dean? Seamus? NEVILE? Hermione started to touch herself at the idea of even being with all of them at the same time…

"Miss Weasley! Just because you are one of the Headmaster's favorites does not give you the permission to be late for your detention!"

"Shit!" Hermione cussed at herself…she had already wasted half an hour as Ginny and she was hoping that this detention was going to be brief enough to take the other vial and find herself some fun. She quickly tied her robe, "I'm coming professor! I just needed to use the ladies room!" She burst out of the bathroom only to come face to face with Snape.

"I am fully aware of where you went and frankly I'm getting impatient." He muttered half under his breath. Hermione felt Snape's eyes flicker down her body and was instantly nervous that maybe he could somehow see what she was wearing. "In my office now, Miss Weasley."

With a gulp she walked past Snape's gaze and led the way back to his office. She could still feel him staring at her back through her robe.

After he closed the door behind them she heard the definite sound of a lock. _Oh shit this is going to be with worst detention ever, I just know it!_

"Take it off." Her skin started to crawl. He did see what she was wearing underneath, and he wants to humiliate her. "I said take it off."

_God no, please no. _ Hermione's brain was screaming at her.

"I want to see what you are wearing for me this time, now take it off!"

"Wh-what?" She choked out. Suddenly it hit her. Ginny was wearing this for Snape. This wasn't a real detention, it was just a cover up. Ginny is sleeping with Snape!

"I want to see what you are wearing for me, now are you going to take it off or am I going to take it off for you?" She felt his hands touching her shoulders, and strangely enough it felt good. Hermione let a small a moan escape her lips. "That's a good girl, now take it off." She could practically hear the smile in his voice.

She reached down and untied the robe. Hermione slowly turned around and stared up at his eyes as she pulled the robe off her shoulders. But Snape wasn't looking at her eyes, he was looking everywhere else.

At first it grossed her out but suddenly it hit her that this was the first time that a guy really looked at her. It felt good. His approving smile gave her confidence. Snape closed the gap between them and pressed his body up against hers. He pulled her face up and kissed her roughy. Hermione felt him reach down and grab her naked ass and she squealed into their kiss.

"That's right, you love it when I grab at you don't you?" then he grabbed the back of her thighs and lifted her up. Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist, grinding herself into his growing erection.

This was turning her on so much. She was with a teacher getting ready to fuck him, I mean it was Snape but what the hell? What other guy teacher was she going to do? Snape practically tossed her onto his desk and ripped the thong clear off her body. He pried apart her legs and started licking her pussy ferociously.

"Fuck!" Hermione screamed, "Oh my God, yes!" He kept licking her and sucking on her swelling clit and it was almost too much for her to stand. While her arms were flailing and grabbing the sides of the desk she noticed that she only had ten minutes left.

_Might as well just take it now._ "Get off Snape," she muttered. She watched as his face came up from between her legs, his mouth was covered in her juices.

"What was that, Ginny?" Hermione was surprised that he would call Ginny by her first name.

"I said get off!" Snape jumped up and flipped Hermione over on her stomach. With a smack of his hand across her ass he growled at her.

"I don't know what you are thinking, talking to me like that. I do you a favor by eating you and you tell me what to do?" He gave her another slap across the ass.

"I need…" SLAP!

'You don't need anything. You give me what I need." SLAP! Hermione realized that her game turned into another kind of game. "If you want something you ask me for it."

"May I please…um…redeem myself?" Hermione wasn't really familiar with this game and didn't know the jargon quite well. She seemed to get her point across though, Snape had stopped slapping her ass.

"Get on your knees then." She got up from the desk. She bent down to her robe and looked over to see Snape turned around, and while he was distracted she knocked back the other potion. It didn't hurt this time, she just gave a huge shudder.

She turned back around to see Snape naked from the waist down. The sight of her Potions teacher's penis took her by surprised. She was even more surprised when he grabbed her hair and shoved his dick down her throat. Hermione moaned feeling his dick hit the back of her throat.

"That's a good girl." He still had a hold of her hair and was pushing her head back and forth over him. She started sucking on him. The salty taste of him was starting to appeal to her and she started to lick and suck him so hard she could hear him moan. "That's it, such a good little red headed bitch."

He stopped gripping her hair and instead started stroking it. Hermione started sliding her mouth up and down his shaft on her own accord, but when she raised her hands to stroke him he slapped them away.

"You know better than that. No hands!" Then he grabbed her head and slammed his dick so far back that it hit the back of her mouth and held her there. Hermione squealed and tried to push him away. Snape shoving himself in her like that hurt her throat. But that only seemed to piss him off more.

He grabbed both of her wrists and yanked her back on the ground. Then he dragged her over to the wall. Hermione gave a small scream which seemed to excite him.

"You've been a very very bad little bitch and you know what happens when you're bad." Hermione heard something clasp and looked up to see her wrists captured together in shackles attached to the wall. She shook her wrists to get them loose but they were locked tight.

Hermione felt a surge of arousal flow through her body. She could barely believe that she was bound to a wall with her professor in front of her with his pants off.

Snape grabbed her face and shoved himself back into her mouth. This time Hermione was ready and started sucking and licking him all over. He let go of her and put his hands on the wall. With a moan he started thrusting himself into her mouth and down her throat.

Hermione was so wet she was dripping on the stone floor. She started squeezing her thighs, moaning, and doing whatever she could to get herself off. Snape must have heard, or smelled, her and slid himself out of her mouth.

"How bad do you want me?" Snape got down on his knees to grab her thighs.

"Bad." Hermione moaned.

"Yeah?" He reached out and touched her pussy with his fingertips.

"Oh God, please! I want you!" She shuddered as he slid a finger inside of her.

"You like that?" He asked as he slid another finger in and slid them in and out.

"Please! I want more! Please!" Hermione was practically screaming as she begged. She watched as Snape pulled his fingers out and licked them.

"Mmm, you taste better than ever." Hermione couldn't help but blush. He reached his wet fingers out to her but she turned her face away. Snape grabbed her chin and turned her face back. "Taste yourself!" He commanded and Hermione was too scared what he might or might do if she didn't. She reached her tongue out and licked his fingers and tasted her metallic salty taste. Snape then took his wet fingers and rubbed them over his dick.

He reached out and grabbed her thighs again. He lifted her ass off of the floor and sat her on his thighs. Hermione gasped as he started to rub the head of his dick against her.

"Want it?"

"Oh please, yes I do." He grabbed her hips and thrust himself inside of her. Hermione squealed as his pubic bone hit hers. He stayed put for a second before thrusting frantically into her. Hermione couldn't do anything, her hands were still bound and she was practically hanging in the air stretched out and attached to Snape. She pretty much just let him drill into her.

Snape was holding onto her hips for dear life and was whispering and moaning, "bitch," and "cunt" and various other words that somehow turned Hermione on ever more. It seemed like it wasn't long before he started to speed up and start to shout his pet names for her. Suddenly he pushed himself deep inside of her and gave out a long loud moan.

They were both panting when Snape dropped her back down to the floor. He reached out and unlocked Hermione's wrists which were bruised. Snape quickly got dressed and threw an old robe at her and told her to clean herself up before he slammed the door behind them.

Hermione was left speechless on the floor. She quickly gathered up her robe and threw it on herself. As she was tying it Hermione heard the door open again and looked up to see Snape's head poked through the doorway.

"By the way, Miss Weasley, you need to work on that last potion we had in class. Don't make me punish you again for not adding the ingredients in the proper sequence," and slammed the door behind her.

Hermione looked at her watch and saw that she only had a few minutes left. She ran out of the room and straight to the bathroom that Ginny was still knocked out in. She found her lying on the floor again with a puddle of what she hoped to be drool beside her mouth. Hermione ripped off her clothes and put her old clothes back on.

She could feel herself starting to change back into her old self. Her spine started feeling like it was twisting and her boobs started to grow back to their original size. She quickly reached for her wand and touched her temple with it. She made a copy of the memory of her and Snape and withdrew it out of her head and placed it against Ginny's.

She started to moan and Hermione took that as her cue to leave. She wrapped her robe around her self and started sprinting down the hall, not caring that a couple of people were pushed out of the way for her.

Luckily no one seemed to get a good look at her as she made her way back across the grounds. When she reached the Whomping Willow Hermione levitated a small rock across the ground and pressed the knot to freeze the tree. With a quick look to see that everyone was gone she slipped back inside the tunnel and made her way back to the Shrieking Shack.


End file.
